Verkleidung
„Hast du unseren Nachbarn eigentlich schonmal gesehen?“ „Welchen?“ Meine Frau schaute von ihrer Zeitung und sah mich über den Frühstückstisch fragend an. Ich weiß, ein wenig untypisch, aber bei uns ist sie eben die Zeitungsleserin. Ich nickte Richtung Fenster, direkt hinter unserem kleinen Garten stand dieses alte, ziemlich verwahrlost aussehende Haus. Bröckelnde, schon mehr oder weniger vergilbte Fassade, die Fensterläden waren immer verschlossen, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte und im Garten wucherte das Unkraut. Meine Frau drehte den Kopf, es war eigentlich klar, welche Nachbarn ich meinte, die anderen traf man alle hin und wieder mal vor der Haustür oder sah sie im Garten. „Ich wäre mir nicht einmal sicher, ob da überhaupt noch jemand lebt. Hatte nicht irgendjemand erzählt, in dem Haus wohnt nur so ein alter Mann? Vielleicht ist er ja gestorben und verrottet jetzt auf seinem Schaukelstuhl.“ In solchen Momenten fragte ich mich immer, ob ich sie damals auch geheiratet hätte, wenn ich in die Zukunft sehen könnte. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich irgendwie schmunzeln. Ich sah sieh an, sie las wieder in ihrer Zeitung, wie es aussah, den Wirtschaftsteil. Nochmal untypisch. Dann trank sie ihren letzten Schluck Kaffee, naja, sie schlürfte ihn, und legte die Zeitung weg. „Ich muss dann, tschüss Schatz“, sagte sie und stand hastig auf. Kein Abschiedskuss, nicht einmal ein kitschiges „Hab dich lieb“, sie ging einfach. Aus unserer Beziehung ging irgendwie die Luft raus, sie hatte sich für die große Karriere entschieden, Kinder waren bei uns überhaupt nie Diskussionsthema gewesen. Na gut, ich hatte als Schriftsteller auch nie wirklich Zeit. Im Gegensatz zu ihr aber leider auch keinen Erfolg. Mein Blick wanderte nachdenklich wieder zu dem Haus nebenan. Ich müsste eigentlich auch arbeiten, aber ich hatte an diesem Tag einfach keinen Antrieb. Ich hörte die Garagentür, wenig später fuhr der silberne Mercedes meiner Frau die Straße entlang. Ich überlegte, wen ich nach dem Mann nebenan fragen könnte, jetzt meinte ich auch, mich erinnern zu können, wie jemand, als wir hier frisch eingezogen waren, einmal nebenbei erwähnt hatte, dass nebenan „so ein seltsamer Rentner“ wohnen sollte. Ich trank auch meinen Kaffee aus, entschloss mich, mich an die Arbeit zu machen. Auf halbem Weg aus dem Zimmer blieb ich dann aber stehen, was soll´s, ich hatte eh keine Lust, jetzt was zu machen, also räumte ich erst noch die Teller und die Kaffeetassen in die Spülmaschine. Oben vor meinem PC lenkte mich dann wieder ständig der Gedanke an das Nachbarhaus ab. Ich sah es die ganze Zeit im Augenwinkel durchs Fenster, wenn ich auf meinen Bildschirm starrte. Nach zwei Stunden gab ich es auf. Alles, was ich in meinen Rechner tippte, las sich schlechter als die Hausaufgaben eines Viertklässlers. Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, stellte ich mich ans Fenster, öffnete es, um ein wenig frische Luft zu bekommen und betrachtete wieder dieses... Geisterhaus nebenan. Mein Zeitgefühl verschwand ein wenig, ich musste eine halbe Ewigkeit dagestanden und die grünen Fensterläden angestarrt haben, die wirklich schon immer zu waren, seit wir hier wohnten, wenn ich so drüber nachdachte. Irgendwann kam eine Frau aus dem Haus auf der anderen Straßenseite in den Garten und schien die Hecke zu stutzen oder so ähnlich. Die müsste den Typen nebenan doch bestimmt schon einmal gesehen haben... Wie hieß sie nochmal? Verdammt, wir hatten nie besonders viel Kontakt mit den Nachbarn. Es hatte damals so eine Art kleine Willkommensfeier für uns gegeben, aber mit den meisten aus der Straße habe ich seitdem nicht mehr geredet. Meine Frau war da noch schlimmer, ich wette, die wüsste nicht einmal, wer von den Nachbarn Kinder hatte und wer nicht. Ich kam nicht auf den Namen der Frau... egal, ich stand schon draußen auf der Straße, sie musste mich auch schon gesehen haben. Einfach umkehren und wieder ins Haus gehen konnte ich jetzt also auch nicht. Ich lief die Straße entlang, auf der Seite, an die ihr Garten angrenzte, wo sie noch an der Hecke stand. Ich grüßte sie im Vorbeigehen, sie schaute kurz auf und grüßte zurück. Dann verlangsamte ich meinen Gang, gerade so, als würde mir, was ich jetzt fragen wollte, ganz spontan in den Sinn kommen. Meine Schauspielkünste waren miserabel, aber ich war froh, dass ich wenigstens nicht aus Verlegenheit stotterte, als ich sie ansprach. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber wer wohnt eigentlich in dem Haus da drüben?“ Sie blickte wieder von ihrer Arbeit hoch und legte die Heckenschere weg. Einen Moment sah ich in ihrem Gesicht so einen Ausdruck, als wäre es ihr wirklich unangenehm, darüber zu sprechen. „Ein ziemlich alter Mann, hat sich noch nie gern draußen sehen lassen, der versteckt sich lieber in seinem Haus. Ist hier den meisten sogar ganz recht so.“ „Wieso, was ist denn mit ihm?“, fragte ich weiter. Sie sah an mir vorbei auf das Haus. „Hässliche Geschichte“, meinte sie schaudernd. „Ich habe ihn nur einmal aus der Ferne gesehen, sieht wirklich nicht schön aus, es heißt er hat damals im Krieg irgendetwas abgekriegt, das halbe Gesicht war danach Matsch.“ „Danke, ich hatte mich nur gewundert...“, bedankte ich mich für die Auskunft und ging weiter, an dem so verlassen aussehenden Haus vorbei, das ich unwillkürlich noch einmal nach irgendeinem Zeichen eines Bewohners absuchte. Ich konnte mich nicht daran hindern, darüber nachzudenken, auf welche verschiedenen Arten ein menschlicher Kopf zur Hälfte zermatscht ''werden konnten. Hinter mir war wieder das metallische Geräusch der Heckenschere zu hören. Ich lief aus der Straße, wir wohnten zum Glück ziemlich am Stadtrand, also konnte ich das Wohngebiet ziemlich schnell hinter mir lassen und ein wenig über die Feldwege spazieren. Ich konnte es absolut nicht ausstehen, beobachtet zu werden und tagsüber zwischen Häusern hindurchzulaufen war ungefähr dasselbe Gefühl. Es war schon Herbst, hier draußen spürte man den kalten Wind. Der Himmel war fast durchgängig grau, es sah aber nicht nach Regen aus. Ich hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel, lief einfach den Weg entlang. Irgendwie musste ich die Zeit ja totschlagen, bis ich wieder zurückging. Die Nachbarin hat sich wahrscheinlich schon genug gewundert, dass ich sie so unerwartet angesprochen hatte. Das war noch etwas, was ich nicht leiden konnte. Aufzufallen. Klar, was ich hier veranstaltete, war irgendwie noch komischer, aber das bekam ja niemand mit. Für jeden zufälligen Beobachter müsste es aussehen, als wäre ich einfach nur eine Runde spazieren gegangen. Ich ging einfach nur eine Runde spazieren. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde traute ich mich dann langsam wieder zurück. Ja, vielleicht sollte ich mir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen, was andere Leute über mich dachten. Kurz bevor ich wieder am Straßeneingang angekommen war, fing es dann zu nieseln an. Auch gut, dann würde sie bestimmt spätestens jetzt wieder ins Haus gehen. Tatsächlich, in der ganzen Straße war jetzt niemand mehr draußen, sie schienen sich alle in ihre warmen Häuser verzogen zu haben. Der Nieselregen wurde langsam ein wenig stärker, der Himmel war auch noch weiter zugezogen. Es war etwas dunkler geworden und ich konnte inzwischen auch unmöglich noch sagen, wo genau die Sonne gerade stand. Inzwischen müsste es Mittagszeit sein. Meine Frau kam immer erst abends oder Nachmittags nach Hause, ich überlegte, ob ich mir mal wieder was warmes machen sollte. Scheiße. Ich hatte den Schlüssel vergessen. Innerlich schrie ich, stampfte mit den Füßen auf den Boden, wie ein kleines Kind. Äußerlich war ich in den Automatik-Modus verfallen, meine Schritte waren langsamer geworden, aber ich ging weiter auf mein Haus zu. Obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte warum, wir hatten keinen Schlüssel unter der Fußmatte oder so, auch niemandem aus der Nachbarschaft einen Ersatzschlüssel gegeben. Na super. Ich war fast bei meinem Haus angelangt, meine Beine bewegten sich immer noch mechanisch weiter, während es in meinem Kopf arbeitete. Es sah so aus, als müsste ich meine Frau auf der Arbeit anrufen. Ich hatte keine Lust, mich für den Rest des Tages in ein Café oder ein Restaurant zu setzen. Und kein Geld dabei. Mein Handy lag natürlich auch drinnen im Haus. Es durch ein Fenster zu probieren, war auch keine so gute Idee... das klingt vielleicht ein wenig paranoid, aber wir hatten eine ziemlich gute Alarmanlage. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich stehengeblieben war. Nicht vor meinem Haus, eins davor. Vor DEM Nachbarhaus. Es hatte einen kleinen Vorgarten, durch den man anscheinend durch musste, wenn man ins Haus wollte. Der Zaun machte irgendwie einen feindlichen Eindruck, es war keiner von diesen Lattenzäunen, sondern so ein ziemlich dunkler Gitterzaun, wahrscheinlich Stahl oder so. Die Pfähle sahen am oberen Ende ziemlich spitz aus. Was mich aber an dem Anblick eigentlich störte, war, dass das Gartentor sperrangelweit offen stand. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es vorher noch geschlossen gewesen war. Ein wenig wie in Trance ging ich hindurch und den überwucherten, kaum noch erkennbaren Weg entlang. Auf der Stufe vor der Tür blieb ich stehen. Was zur Hölle tat ich da? Ich war eigentlich kein so wahnsinnig neugieriger Mensch, aber der Gedanke an den unbekannten Nachbarn ließ mir irgendwie keine Ruhe. Anscheinend lebte er ja noch, jedenfalls glaubte ich nicht, dass jemand anderes einfach so das Tor aufgemacht hätte. Ich fand keine Türklingel, es gab nur einen Türklopfer. So ein bronzener Löwenkopf mit einem großen Ring im Mund. Das Haus musste wirklich alt sein. Ich überwand meine Angst und griff zögerlich nach dem Ring. Das Metall lag kalt und schwer in meiner Hand, es quietschte ein wenig, als ich den Ring anhob. „Entschuldigung, haben Sie ein Telefon?“ Nein, das klang lächerlich... „Entschuldigen Sie, könnte ich kurz Ihr Telefon benutzen?“... besser. Trotzdem verschwand der Drang, den unbekannten Nachbarn zu sehen, langsam – jetzt wo ich vor seiner Tür stand. Aber ich hatte mich entschlossen, das hier durchzuziehen. Als ich anklopfte – ziemlich zaghaft, ehrlich gesagt – zuckte ich zusammen, das Klopfen war um einiges lauter, als ich erwartet hatte. Unwahrscheinlich, dass das jemand überhört hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie, könnte ich kurz Ihr Telefon benutzen?“, wiederholte ich stumm. Ich lauschte angestrengt nach Geräuschen von drinnen, konnte aber nichts hören. Noch war Zeit, wegzurennen. Ich verbannte diesen Gedanken sofort aus meinem Kopf. Ich war kein Feigling. In dem Haus rührte sich immer noch nichts. Irgendwie war ich erleichtert, ich wusste, dass ich nicht noch einmal klopfen würde. Erleichterung und Leichtsinn liegen nah beieinander. Einem unbedachten Impuls folgend drückte ich die Türklinke nach unten. Ungewöhnlich, es viel mir erst jetzt auf, ich hatte noch nie eine Haustür mit einer Klinke außen gesehen. Der erwartete Widerstand blieb aus, die Tür schwang knarzend langsam nach innen auf, ich zog erschrocken meine Hand zurück. Durch den breiten Spalt sah ich in einen ziemlich dunklen Hausflur. Ich meinte, in dem spärlichen Licht von draußen so etwas wie eine Garderobe erkennen zu können, dahinter mehrere Türen und am Ende des Gangs auch eine Treppe, die in den Keller führte. Ich musste wieder an die Worte meiner Frau denken, was wenn der Alte hier schon seit Jahren tot in seiner Wohnung lag? Als ich über die Türschwelle getreten war, meldeten sich langsam wieder mein gesunder Menschenverstand und mein Gewissen zu Wort. Was zur Hölle tat ich hier? Die Tür zog ich hinter mir zu, aber ich ließ sie nicht ins Schloss fallen – auch wenn ich mich darüber ärgerte, jetzt an so etwas denken zu müssen, ich wollte mich wenigstens nicht ganz genau so wie die Hauptperson in einem schlechten Horrorfilm verhalten. Jetzt wo durch die Tür nur noch ein schmaler Streifen schummriges Licht von draußen schien, sah ich etwa sechs Meter vor mir einen kleinen Lichtpunkt. Ein Schlüsselloch. Ich wollte nur mal nachsehen... Wie ich zu der Tür schlich, mit einer Hand an der Wand entlangtastend, das Geräusch meiner Schritte gedämpft von dem dicken Teppich, fühlte ich mich ziemlich unwohl. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Einbrecher, der Wunsch, das Haus sofort zu verlassen, wuchs wieder. Ich stand jetzt direkt vor der Tür, rechts neben mir führte die enge Treppe in die Tiefe. Ich hielt mein Ohr an die Tür, lauschte. Wieder nur Stille. Als nächstes sah ich durchs Schlüsselloch, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Ich blickte nervös über meine Schulter, die Haustür stand immer noch einen Spalt offen und ließ ein wenig Licht in den sonst völlig finsteren Flur. Ich öffnete die Tür vor mir, drückte die Klinke ganz langsam nach unten. ''Bitte, bitte, mach kein Geräusch. Anscheinend war diese Tür geölt, oder jedenfalls in einem besseren Zustand als der Rest des Hauses, den ich bisher gesehen hatte, denn sie tat mir den Gefallen und knarzte kein wenig. Ich spähte in das Zimmer hinter der Tür, hier war es heller, aber ich konnte die Lichtquelle nicht sehen. Das Zimmer schien auch leer zu sein. Ich hoffte inständig, dass der leichte Verwesungsgeruch, der mir gerade in die Nase stieg, nur Einbildung war. Ich öffnete die Tür noch weiter, so weit, dass ich hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Ein leises Quietschen. Ich blieb kurz erstarrt stehen, sah mich hektisch im Raum um. Von der Decke hing ein kleiner Kronleuchter, kein richtiger, sondern einer mit elektrischem Licht, ich zählte auf die schnelle acht Glühbirnen, vielleicht waren es auch neun. Jedenfalls leuchtete nur noch eine, die anderen waren wohl durchgebrannt. Ich traute mich jetzt, weiter ins Zimmer hinein zu gehen, sah am einen Ende des Raums einen leeren Esstisch, um den vier Stühle standen, eine Wand wurde ganz von Schränken und Regalen bedeckt, in denen Bücher und eine Menge Weinflaschen standen. In der anderen Ecke des Raumes war ein Sofa, ein Sessel stand wenige Meter vor mir, aber in die andere Richtung gedreht, in Richtung der Fenster. Es musste immer noch Mittagszeit sein, warum waren die schweren Vorhänge zugezogen? In dem Raum – es musste das Wohnzimmer sein – stand sogar ein alter Schaukelstuhl, aber es lag kein toter Mann darin und nein, er bewegte sich auch nicht wie durch Geisterhand. Aber auch so herrschte in dem Zimmer eine unheimliche Atmosphäre, das komplette Mobiliar war in dunklem, fast schwarzem Holz gehalten, sogar der Teppich war schwarz. Ich wollte mich nicht mehr länger in diesem Haus aufhalten, ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie froh ich war, hier nichts gefunden zu haben. Nichts außergewöhnliches. Dann kam irgendwo aus der Lehne des Sessels vor mir ein Husten, ich machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und stieß mit dem Schuh gegen den Türrahmen hinter mir. Verdammt. Mit einer überraschenden Leichtigkeit erhob sich eine gebeugte Gestalt aus den Tiefen des Sessels. Ach du Kacke. Der Typ sah wirklich ungesund blass aus, aber das war nicht das schlimmste. Er hatte keinen Unterkiefer, das faltige Gesicht ging knapp unter der Nase quasi direkt in den Hals über, dort wo bei normalen Menschen das Kinn sitzt, hing bei ihm nur ein schlaffer Hautlappen, der immer ein wenig hin und her wippte, wenn sich der Mann bewegte. Er hatte auch keinen richtigen Mund, da war einfach nur ein Schlitz in der Haut über seinem fehlenden Kiefer. „Tut mir Leid, wenn if fie erfrecke, der 'nblick if etwaf verftörend, nif wahr?“, nuschelte der Kerl in meine Richtung. Ich war völlig perplex, starrte dieses Wesen vor mir einfach nur an. Ganz langsam drängte sich ein Gedanke aus meinem Unterbewusstsein hervor, da war etwas mit einem Telefon. Genau, ich wollte fragen, ob... nein, entschuldigen Sie, könnte ich Ihr Tel... „Entfuldigen Fie, 'ch muff Ihren Namen vergeffen haben, wie hiefen Fie doch gleich?“, riss er mich aus meinen fieberhaften Überlegungen. „Ich wollte nur eben, entschuldigen Sie, ich... wissen ich, ich wohne nebenan, und... also...“, stotterte ich, der Alte war inzwischen näher auf mich zugekommen, ich wollte eigentlich instinktiv noch einen Schritt zurückweichen, aber ich spürte sofort den Türrahmen in meinem Rücken. „Ah, der He' Nachbar, ef ift ein wenig her, daf wir unf daf letfte Mal gefehen haben, niwahr?“ Ich war verwirrt, wovon redete er da? Langsam konnte ich wieder einigermaßen klar denken, dieser Mensch vor mir war offensichtlich schon etwas senil, umso besser, so kam ich vielleicht ohne Probleme aus dieser Situation heraus. „Ja, es kommt mir auch schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor“, redete ich einfach drauflos, „aber ich habe leider gerade auch nicht viel Zeit, ich wollte nur kurz... ach nicht so wichtig, jedenfalls habe ich es gerade ein wenig eilig.“ Er schien mir die Geschichte abzukaufen, jedenfalls kamen keine Einwände, er sah mich nur ein wenig seltsam an. Zugegeben, es war auch vermutlich schwer, mit diesem Gesicht irgendwie normal auszusehen. Ich schob mich langsam in Richtung der Zimmertür, durch die ich hereingekommen war und drehte mich zum Gehen um. „Paffen Fie auf, daf fie nicht über die Katwen ftolpern.“ Ich schaute verwirrt zurück über meine Schulter. Nebel, überall Nebel. Um mich herum, in meinem Kopf, die ganze Welt war Nebel. Nein, kein Nebel, es kam mir eher so vor, als würde ich gerade im Meer versinken. Mir war, als würde ich schweben, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, Tonnen von Wasser drückten meinen Körper nach unten, ich hörte nichts als schmerzhaft lautes, aber gleichzeitig weit entferntes Rauschen in meinen Ohren, während mein Gehirn sich förmlich zerquetscht anfühlte. Gelegentlich sah ich kleine Lichtblitze vor meinen Augen, dann wieder nichts als reine Schwärze, durchzogen von bunten Farbschlieren, die sich wie meine Gedanken träge und ziellos durch den Raum bewegten. Mir war kalt und mein Körper fühlte sich gleichzeitig an, als würde er verbrennen. Durch den Matsch in meinem Kopf trieb ein Gedanke, ich versuchte ihn zu fassen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Es war... ein Bild, nein eher eine Idee eines Bildes. Ein seltsames Muster, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was das sein sollte, aber ich hielt mich an diesem Gedanken fest, klammerte mich mit aller Kraft daran. Ich hörte jetzt auch wieder etwas, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, was, die Geräusche drangen nicht zu meinem Bewusstsein vor. Ich spürte ein unangenehmes Ziehen irgendwo an meinem Rücken. Langsam erschien mehr um das Muster in meinem Kopf herum, es war ein Teppich und ich stand in einem Gang. In einem dunklen Gang, hinter mir war irgendetwas. Es war ein Hausflur, ich drehte mich nach hinten um, ich weiß nicht mehr wieso. Dann ein plötzlicher Schmerz und die Erinnerung endete. Meine Schläfe pochte, es tat höllisch weh, als hätte ich ein Stück glühendes Eisen seitlich in meinem Kopf stecken. Allmählich erinnerte ich mich, dass ich nicht zu Hause gewesen war, sondern... irgendwo anders. Das Ziehen an meinem Rücken hörte nicht auf, es fühlte sich an, als würde es weiter nach oben wandern, meinem Genick immer näher kommen. Ich hörte immer noch... oder wieder... eine Stimme, ja es war eine Stimme, aber ich verstand nicht was sie sagte. Ich versuchte, mich auf sie zu konzentrieren, es half nichts. Die Kälte kroch höher, erreichte meinen Hals, am Kopf hatte ich sie bis jetzt nicht gespürt. Meine Augen begannen auch, wieder zu funktionieren, ich sah zwar nur völlig verschwommen aber das Bild bewegte sich mit, wenn ich meinen Kopf drehte. Ich konnte meinen Kopf drehen. Dann landete wie aus dem Nichts ein Schwall kaltes Wasser in meinem Gesicht. Es brannte fürchterlich in den Augen, ich verschluckte mich und hörte mich selbst nach Luft schnappen. Der Schock hatte mich aus meiner Benommenheit geweckt, ich spürte jetzt, dass ich in einer Art Badewanne lag, konnte hören, wie sich schlurfende Schritte um mich herum bewegten und als ich die immer noch brennenden Augen öffnete sah ich einen schwach beleuchteten, fensterlosen Raum, am Rand meines Blickfelds war eine Tür. Ich schmeckte Salzwasser auf meiner Zunge, roch es auch und musste husten, als ich etwas davon beinahe eingeatmet hatte. Das Pochen an meiner Schläfe war auch stärker geworden, es hinderte mich immer noch daran, völlig klar zu denken und irgendetwas an meinem Hinterkopf fühlte sich seltsam an, ich spürte das dringende Bedürfnis, mich zu kratzen. Ich fühlte mich schlapp und kraftlos, konnte meine Gliedmaßen kaum bewegen. Autsch. Jede Bewegung machte das Brennen an meinem Körper schlimmer. „Haben Fie Durft?“, hörte ich eine schon älter klingende Stimme hinter mir fragen. Irgendetwas klingelte in meinem Gedächtnis. Dann trat ein alter Mann in Morgenmantel und mit einer merkwürdig entstellten unteren Gesichtshälfte vor mich. Das verlassene Haus, das offen stehende Gartentor, die offene Tür und dann der alte Mann in seinem Sessel, alles kam mit einem Schlag wieder. Meine Erinnerung, die ich die ganze Zeit so verzweifelt versucht hatte einzuordnen, reichte jetzt noch einen Sekundenbruchteil weiter: Ein großer Gegenstand, der sich beunruhigend schnell von der Seite auf meinen Kopf zubewegte. Ein Greis hatte mich mit einem Schirmständer niedergeschlagen, ich hätte fast darüber lachen müssen, wenn mir von den Schmerzen nicht so speiübel wäre. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, dass er mir ein Glas Wasser hinhielt. Ich hatte in der Tat gerade einen höllischen Durst, was ich auf das Salzwasser schob, das ich geschluckt hatte. Ich wollte die Hand nach dem Glas ausstrecken, aber mein Arm fühlte sich immer noch so schwer an und bei der kleinsten Bewegung stachen tausend kleine Nadeln in meine Muskeln. Mein Körper sah irgendwie seltsam aus, aber das lag vermutlich an der etwas dunklen Flüssigkeit in der Badewanne. Der alte Mann hielt mir das Glas an den Mund, ich trank dankbar. In was genau lag ich hier eigentlich? Das Wasserglas war viel zu schnell leer. Meine Sinne wurden langsam wieder stumpfer, ich fühlte mich... erschöpft... müde. Er ging wieder, befand sich jetzt irgendwo hinter meinem Kopf. Dann spürte ich wieder dieses unangenehme Ziehen am Hinterkopf, schon ziemlich weit oben. Es wurde zu einem langsamen Reißen. Es schmerzte, ziemlich stark sogar, mir traten die Tränen in die Augen, aber ich war zu schwach um zu schreien, fühlte mich so matt, so machtlos. Das reißende Gefühl wanderte weiter meinen Kopf empor. So langsam kam mir eine Erkenntnis, aber ich wollte diesen Gedanken nicht weiter denken, wollte nur, dass es aufhört, dass es alles gar nicht passiert. Ich fühlte mich verletzlich wie noch nie in meinem Leben, so... nackt. Das ziehende Gefühl auf meinem Kopf wanderte jetzt nicht mehr weiter nach oben, sondern breitete sich zur Seite aus. In beide Richtungen gleichzeitig, es näherte sich meinen Ohren. Dann wurde hinter meinen beiden Ohren die Haut mit wahnsinniger Gewalt nach außen gezogen. Vor meinen Augen wurde kurzzeitig wieder alles schwarz, der Schmerz füllte mein ganzes Bewusstsein aus, verdrängte jeden Gedanken, jede Sinneswahrnehmung. Diesmal dauerte der Zustand nicht so lange, aber jede Sekunde bedeutete für mich unendliche Qualen. Das Reißen lief inzwischen weiter über meinen Kopf, es erreichte langsam die Stirn. Irgendetwas baumelte rechts und links an meinem Hals herunter. Au, das tat weh an den Augen. Wieder ein energisches Ziehen, direkt über den Augenlidern. Meine Glieder gehorchten mir langsam wieder etwas mehr, aber jede Bewegung, die ich in dieser Badewanne machte, tat immer noch unnötig weh. Ein heftiger Ruck und das Ziehen über den Augen hörte auf, hinterließ aber wieder bestialische Schmerzen. Ich sah zu, wie die Haut auch von meiner unteren Gesichtshälfte abgezogen wurde, die blutige Innenseite meines Gesichts hielt eine alte, runzlige Hand noch direkt vor meinen Augen. Meine Augenlider waren geschlossen, ich hatte sie zwar schon oft genug von innen gesehen, aber aus dieser Entfernung war das einfach nur krank. Ich dachte, was ich bisher gespürt hatte, war schmerzhaft gewesen... Ohne Rücksicht, wie in einem Anflug von Ungeduld, riss der Alte jetzt das letzte große Stück Haut, das noch mit meinem Mund und meinem Hals verbunden war, in einer schnellen Bewegung ab. Ein Stückchen Lippe blieb an meinem Zahnfleisch hängen. Mein Kopf wurde gewaltsam unter Wasser gedrückt, das Salzwasser erstickte meinen Schrei, drang mir in die Nase und brannte in meinen Augen, ich wollte sie schließen, aber ich konnte nicht. Die Müdigkeit von vorher war für den Augenblick verschwunden, ich zappelte wie verrückt unter Wasser, aber die Hand um meine Gurgel hielt mich fest. Dann ließ sie mich los. Ich schnellte hoch, schnappte nach Luft. Wollte blinzeln. Konnte nicht. Der alte Mann ging mit meiner Haut in den Händen von der Wanne weg, in der ich lag. Sie schien irgendwie noch an einem Stück zu sein. Ich richtete mich langsam auf. Jetzt brannte auch mein Gesicht. Ich hob vorsichtig einen Arm aus dem Wasser, stützte mich auf dem Wannenrand ab. Die Berührung schmerzte an der Hand, aber das konnte ich aushalten. Mein Arm sah wirklich erstaunlich exakt so aus wie der von einer dieser hautlosen Abbildungen von Menschen in einem Biologiebuch. Dieses Monster stand mit dem Rücken zu mir an einem Tisch, meine Haut ausgebreitet vor sich, was er genau machte, konnte ich nicht erkennen. Ich richtete mich langsam auf, das Pochen in meiner Schläfe meldete sich wieder. Ich stieg, nein sprang eher aus der Wanne, meine Füße fühlten sich an, als würde ich auf glühenden Kohlen stehen. Der alte Mann hatte mich gehört, drehte sich zu mir um. Ich glaubte, Überraschung in seinem entstellten Gesicht zu sehen, er starrte mich an, die lippenlose Mundöffnung wie immer leicht offen stehend. Ich rannte. Riss die Tür auf. Eine Treppe, ich war also anscheinend im Keller. Ich hastete die Stufen hoch, ein paar Tropfen meines eigenen Blutes liefen mir in die Augen. Ich konnte nicht blinzeln. Ich stand wieder in dem Hausflur, in dem alles angefangen hatte. Jetzt waren meine Augen besser an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und ich sah, woraus der Teppich bestand. Dutzende Katzenfelle, alle absolut vollständig, mit Beinen, Schwanz und Kopf lagen dort dicht an dicht platt auf dem Boden. Nur wenige Meter neben mir die Tür in die Freiheit. Sie war immer noch nur angelehnt. Ich rannte weiter, versuchte, mit meinen blutenden Füßen nicht auf die Gesichter der Katzen zu treten. Ich lief nicht nach draußen. Ich rannte weiter, die nächste Treppe hoch. Nachdem ich um die erste Ecke war, blieb ich stehen, versuchte leise zu atmen. Der Alte hatte mit Treppen offensichtlich dann doch leichte Schwierigkeiten, ich hörte ihn jetzt erst schnaufend die letzten Stufen im Flur ankommen. Verdammt, die Blutspur. Er würde sehen, dass ich nicht nach draußen geflohen war, sondern mich hier oben versteckte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mit ihm fertig werden konnte. Vor allem so angeschlagen, wie ich war. „Fieben Tage gutef Effen, einfach weggelaufen.“, brabbelte er unten im Flur. Anscheinend waren seine Augen nicht mehr so gut, wie ich angenommen hatte. „If hab jeft keine Feit für euch, Kätfchen, unten wartet ein Gaft auf mich.“ Bei dem war sowas von eine Schraube locker. Ich setzte mich auf die Stufen und dachte nach. Der anfängliche Schmerz im Gesäß ließ mit der Zeit nach und ich konnte meine Füße etwas ausruhen. Das Salzwasser hatte die Blutungen erstaunlich gut gestoppt, jedenfalls schien ich noch ziemlich am Leben zu sein, obwohl mein ganzer Körper eine einzige offene Wunde war. Ich wartete dort auf der Treppe eine ganze Weile lang, bis ich wieder in den Keller hinunterstieg. Er hatte meine Haut gewaschen und das meiste schon wieder zusammengenäht. Ich habe sie mir wieder geholt. Es war noch ein großer offener Schlitz im Oberkörper, vielleicht hatte dieser kranke alte Kerl ja vorgehabt, mich auszustopfen. Jedenfalls konnte ich so bequem in meine Haut schlüpfen, wie in einen Tauchanzug. Sie saß wie angegossen, musste ich mit einem Grinsen feststellen. Nur das Gesicht machte ein wenig Probleme, meine schlaffen Augenlider versperrten mir die Sicht. Egal, die brauchte ich nicht so dringend, sie fühlten sich sowieso unangenehm an, lagen auf meinen Augen wie Leder. Anscheinend war meine Haut irgendwie behandelt worden, sodass sie nicht verweste. Nett. Ich suchte im ganzen Keller nach einem Messer oder etwas anderem, womit man gut schneiden konnte, fand aber nichts. Der Alte musste einfach eine Stelle gefunden haben, wo die Haut nicht mit dem Fleisch verbunden war und hatte von da dann die Haut weiter gelöst. Obwohl ich, nachdem ich diese grausame Folter überstanden hatte, alles relativ gelassen sah, musste ich bei dieser Vorstellung schaudern. Ich brauchte nicht extra nach den Nahtstellen zu sehen, ich fühlte sie. Meine Lider fielen mir immer noch ständig in die Augen, wenn ich sie nicht mit den Fingern festhielt. Also packte ich zuerst das rechte Augenlid, nahm es zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zog, während ich mit der anderen Hand die Haut unter meinen Augenbrauen festhielt, damit ich nicht aus Versehen zu viel abtrennte. Das Augenlid löste sich erstaunlich leicht vom Rest meines Gesichts. Das ganze wiederholte ich auch bei meinem anderen Auge. Jetzt fiel mir erst auf, dass ich, obwohl ich mich gerade angezogen hatte, ja quasi immer noch nackt war. Ich konnte meine Kleidung auf die Schnelle nicht finden, also nahm ich den Morgenmantel meines Gastgebers. Warum eigentlich nicht? Seine Pantoffeln könnten auch ganz nützlich sein, sie sahen angenehm weich aus, auch wenn ich das jetzt nicht mehr spüren konnte. Ich habe mich entschlossen, hier zu bleiben. Dieses Haus gefällt mir und für die nächsten, vielleicht sieben Tage verhungerte ich auch ganz bestimmt nicht. Und danach, naja, ich werde schon durchkommen. Die Einsamkeit stört mich nicht, die Katzen leisten mir Gesellschaft. -scratch- (Diskussion) 10:49, 16. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta